Mori
by W. Phoenix
Summary: InuYasha apartó la mirada, enfurruñado, y Miroku dijo lo único que podía decir en un momento como ese:—Estaba pensando que aunque te guste Kagome-sama, al final fui yo el que te hice mío. A ti y a tu trasero adolorido.


Disclaimer: ® InuYasha es pertenencia de Rumiko Takahashi.

Este es un trash fic, definitivamente, asi que no hay que esperar mucho de él (?

 **Una pequeñísima advertencia, yaoi (si no sabes lo que es, pues, Google), y alusión a temas adultos.**

* * *

Miroku lo miró, alzando las cejas con suspicacia.

InuYasha se sonrojó.

—No necesitan saberlo.

—Tú sólo quieres que Kagome-sama no lo sepa.

Al diablo. Se sentía tan evidente frente a él. Y bueno, frente a la mayoría de las personas. Pero Miroku siempre tuvo ese radar especial para detectar sus emociones, como si fuese un niño pequeño tratando de exponer argumentos frente al gran y prestigioso cerebrito del país.

 _Un-cerebrito-monje-apuesto-idiota._

Quería sacarle la piel, comérsela y luego suicidarse. _Ah, el amor._

A la mierda el amor, Miroku sólo quería coger. Coger hasta dejarlo inmovilizado y bajo tierra.

—Ya vete a dormir—gruñó.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo? —propuso el otro, sonriendo.

—Hoy no, me duele el trasero, ¿sabes?

¿Enserio tenía que decirle a la persona que le gusta que ya le dolía el trasero tanto hacer, em… « _cositas_ »?

Claro que no. No era necesario. Pero empezaba a irritarle que Miroku sólo lo quisiera para eso.

—Ah—suspiró—. Lo siento, es que eres increíble.

InuYasha bufó con fuerza y evitó su mirada como solía hacerlo cuando lo veía ponerse serio. Era demasiado para él, muchos sentimientos como para poder asimilarlos y buscar alguna reacción idónea. Para eso tenía su especial y muy famoso:

—Keh.

Miroku le sonrió y acortó la distancia, sin importarle gran cosa que todo el grupo estuviese durmiendo a su alrededor. Corría el riego.

InuYasha valía la pena.

—Idiota, ¿qué pasa si Kagome despierta y nos ve? —susurró, eufórico.

Pero él, al parecer, no.

—Que nos vea—masculló el monje, sintiéndose genuinamente herido—. ¿Te gusta?

InuYasha se debatió en ese momento. Tenía que decirle que no, y aclarar de una vez por todas lo que le sucedía cuando estaba cerca, y lo tocaba de la forma en la que sólo él sabe hacerlo.

—Sí.

Demonios.

Ladeó el rostro para ver su reacción de reojo, pero Miroku no se movió, y siguió con la misma mirada desesperada. Como si necesitara ir al baño pero no quisiera arruinar el momento.

—Si quieres ir a regar yo aquí espero.

Sólo salían idioteces de su boca. Miroku se río cruelmente de él, animándose de pronto. Era más apto para villano que para monje. Y eso lo sabía muy bien.

—Estaba pensando que aunque te guste Kagome-sama, al final fui yo el que te hice mío. Una prueba de eso es tu trasero adolorido.

Muy romántico de su parte.

Aunque, de todas formas, su relación no era amorosa en lo absoluto. InuYasha sucumbía ante él, y Miroku sólo se aprovechaba de ello para jugar un rato con su cuerpo.

Lindo, muy lindo. Deberían formar una religión en base a sus para nada puras experiencias.

—Estás rojo—añadió—. Tú y tus orejas.

InuYasha sintió la cara arder aún más. Se sentía tan jodido de la cabeza. Debería ofenderse, no sonrojarse y mirar el fuego como si estuviese en uno de esos mangos (¿o eran mangas?) cursis que había robado de la habitación de Kagome una vez.

—Si no te gusto, ¿por qué reaccionas así? —bajó la mirada—. ¿Por qué gritas mi nombre tan desesperadamente cuando…?

—¡I-Idiota! —gritó en un susurro. Sango se removió a unos metros de ellos, pero no abrió ni un ojo.

Miroku se sonrío. No era estúpido, sabía que InuYasha lo quería de _esa_ forma. Y él también.

—No puedes darme hijos, pero me gustas de todas formas. Tú y tus orejas—admitió, resuelto, poniéndose de pie. Ya era hora de aclararle un par de cosas—. De hecho, creo que si tuvieses pechos serías perfecto. Pero por ahora vallamos al bosque a dar un paseo, y de paso follamos un buen rato.

InuYasha abrió tanto la boca que Miroku creyó que se lo tragaría.

—Ya, que te entran moscas. O tal vez entre yo. Aunque de seguro prefieres las moscas.

Enrojeció, mirando el suelo. Prefería a Miroku, definitivamente.

—Sólo un rato—respondió, poniéndose de pie a regañadientes.

Y ahí iban de nuevo.

* * *

Oh, yaoi impuro y pecaminoso u_u

Vale, estaba tan inspirada que lo escribí en diez minutos, creo que me aprovecharé de eso para terminar otras cosas que ando escribiendo antes de que se acabe la magia e,e

Ya sé que es estúpido, y que no me puse a describir la situación, pero… meh.

Ojalá no haya errores, no revisé (qué paaaaja).

De cualquier forma, dale like si te gustó, y suscríbete, que subo videos todos los viernes n_n


End file.
